Diamond in the Rough
by FallenTears84
Summary: Under Vegeta's rule, Gohan refuses to follow orders and invades a planet in war against the Sayians. Meeting the new heir to the enemies throne, Gohan finds himself battling between his heart and protecting those he loves. Which side will he choose? G/V
1. Changes Subside

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its affiliated characters.

**Claimer:** I do own Queen Corsica and any created characters that play no part in the series.

**Title:** Diamond in the Rough

**Rating:** T for language

**A/N:** Hi there, welcome to Diamond in the Rough. This is an A/U story taking place on two planets, one being Vegeta-sai. This is an Gohan/Videl story which will also include the couples Goku/Chi-Chi and Vegeta/Bulma along with Trunks and Goten.

If you have any questions, comments or concerns please do not hesitate to let me know by clicking the review button upon reading the first chapter. Thank you and Enjoy.

* * *

The Lunayeska-jins were a race so proud and dignified that they dared rival the most powerful nation under the face of the universe; the Saiya-jins. Crowned as their queen stood the beautiful woman Corsica, whose charm and intellect rivaled all before her.

They lived peacefully on a small planet that they happily dubbed home. For the past countless years they had reined over in a gentle rule, a race of humans that millions had tried to understand and all fell short in grasping. Lunayeska-jins were human by nature, appearance, and bodily cell structure. However, every so often one was born to them with the curse of their ancestors running severely in their veins. It was a horror known to all of them; they had grown to accept it as an unpleasant fact as the last cursed ones were now elders nearing their death. Another thing that others could not understand was if they were as normal as other humans, how could they easily surpass the age of 100 without even trying? It had been long over 100 years since the last cursed one was born into their world. There had been such peace, for the cursed ones has a flaw for their lethal temper.

It was believed, however, that the ruler of the Lunayeska-jins now was one of the legendary ones with the curse flowing through her veins though such an accusation was never truly proven. Under her rule, Corsica was quick to say that everything was normal, things could not have been better. She was built as strong and as tough as any man who dared think they could challenge her power on the throne. Born into a family of royalty, she quickly claimed the throne at the tender age of twelve, after the demise of her parents, the king and queen of Lunayeska at the time. She had long black hair that coursed down her back and the eyes to match the darkest of nights. She adorned the royal attire of any queen, which consisted of a long flowing blue gown that caressed the floor as she walked. Her back was out, the zigzag straps that tenderly wrapped themselves around her shoulders dipped in the finest color of crimson, the two true colors of any Lunayeska-jins, red and blue.

On this day in time, Corsica found herself presiding in her throne room, gazing out towards the world she deemed as hers to rule and control. Without notice, she raised her left hand, sliding it through her hair, letting the tips roll off her fingers. Upon hearing a knock at her chamber doors, Corsica turned her attention towards the source of the disturbance.

"Enter!" she bellowed, never known to speak in a monotonous tone.

She watched as two young men proceeded into the room, their eyes, which of what she knew, was filled with presidential anger. However, she did not know the source of it, at least not yet. As she watched them kneel before her, she could only roll her eyes in complete disgust. To her, they were nothing more than common worthless human's that were born of another planet and now being used as servants and other such tasks around her illustrious planet. It was not uncommon for warriors of her race to travel amiss the universe, capture another race and return them for possible services, she still found her space completely violated by such inhabitant creatures posing as one of her own, docked out in true Lunayeska-jins colors.

"Speak!" she yelled adamantly.

She could see the fear flow through the young men's bodies and that only brought a smile to her face, knowing that she could still strike fear in the hearts of many at her age of forty-five.

"Queen Corsica…" one of men prepared to speak as he lowered himself onto one knee, placing his right hand across his heart, the true way to address royalty. He bowed his head and lowered his eyes, the gleaming floor his own window into the reflection of the queens graces. "…we bring you news"

"In regards to what, you low level human!" she replied.

"In regards to the battle between our men and the Saiya-jins, my queen" the second one announced as he two lowered himself into the respect position as the one before him did.

Corsica eyes remotely narrowed at the message relayed to her. It was no mystery the true hate the two races had for one another, a hate that was set back many years ago before the present queen's era. It was said that before this war began, the saiyans and Lunayeska-jins were completely the opposite of what they are today. They worked together, under the rule of the most vicious tyrant known to embark this universe, Frieza. Through the months that followed, the two suddenly grew apart as working team members and eventually this war was the result.

"What of it then!"

"My queen…it has come to our attention that we have lost several men and women who serve under you. The saiyans over powered our own and…" one of the men began as his nerves continued to reside over him.

"…and what! Are you saying we lost the battle?" Corsica yelled as she rose from her seat, her eyes glaring down against the backs of the young men telling her of such news.

"N-no my queen….they have stopped for now to mourn…." the other man said.

At this, Corsica lowered herself back into her chair, eager to hear exactly what the situation was at hand.

"…we have lost our…King and Prince…your husband and son…" one of the men said.

Corsica slowly shut her eyes, the news of the lost flowing through her mind. At the age of eighteen, she met and wed a young man of her parent's choosing, as was left in the decree before their death. She cared nothing for him but chose to honor her parents' wishes and take him as her husband, her power still reigning supreme no matter what. She also bore him a child, a son that she tried to raise to take her place in the event she was no longer able to perform her duties as queen. He was born immediately after her marriage and grew up into a young man whom she was proud of, though she never told him of such a statement. He was only seventeen when his father announced that he was taking him off to defend their home against the saiyans. Giving her approval, Corsica allowed them to leave, for what seemed like an eternity, knowing it was for the best in the attempts to destroy the race that drove them to the depths of hell with fury and anger.

"My queen…" one of the men spoke, releasing Corsica from her trip down memory lane.

Her eyes opened up to see the men staring blankly at her, a foolish act that she would not allow to carry on.

"What are you looking at!" she bellowed.

The two men immediately lowered their heads once more, their defiance of the queen hanging over them.

"Sorry my queen…please forgive us" they said jointly.

"My husband and son died with honor and for that I will not mourn and neither will our men! You inform them that they are to continue the battle as if nothing happened!" she said.

"Yes, right away" the men said as they rose to their feet, their heads still lowered towards the ground.

"Did I tell you I was finished!" Corsica screamed, watching the two men kneel down before her again.

"_Useless idiots! A bunch of stupid human's from that worthless planet Earth. They are not worthy to be spit upon if _need _be" _she thought to herself while rising to her feet.

"Sorry my queen…please forgive us" the two men asked once more.

Corsica frowned as she slowly made her way down the small stairs before her throne and rested the heels of her shoes against the floor below.

"I'm sending you out on an assignment!"

"Yes my queen" the two men said together once more.

Corsica slowly turned to the right, walking slowly towards the window she once gazed upon before. Her eyes fell out among the corridors of her grounds then beyond, at her people living everyday lives. She could see far into the distance, at the men and woman who did their job and did it well for the fear of punishment was always hanging in the air. Her dark eyes fell out towards a group of small children, laughing and happily playing amongst themselves in a small rural area nearby. Her frown deepened as she watched them continue to laugh and jump about.

"_These children should be serving me, not out horsing around! There is no time for such nonsense!" _she said to herself.

Although she felt nothing towards the kids, something inside of her forced her to think of other things, more importantly her son. She did not miss him, she refused to let herself feel such a, in her mind, worthless emotion.

"_The boy was a fool to travel with his father to such a dangerous task! They both deserved their fates!"_ she screamed to herself.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the young men who remained poised in the position before the throne.

"_With that foolish boy gone I have no one left to take over my reign on the throne! I will not allow this to happen! Those filthy monkeys will not get the best of me! I'll show them yet" _

"Rise to your feet!" she yelled out.

The two men slowly rose to their feet as instructed to do so however, their heads remained lowered towards the ground.

"I'm sending you both back to your worthless home plant of earth! This is not a social call but business and you are to treat it as such, do you understand me!"

"Yes" the two men answered directly.

"Go there and find me a child. I care not if it is male or female but bring them to me immediately!"

"Shall we bring you the child's family as well?" one of the men questioned.

"Did I ask you to bring me more than one human? I want one child brought to me. Dispatch their family members but bring the child to me alive. Do not screw this up or I will make sure you both are killed!" she yelled

"Yes my queen. We will bring you a child" the men answered.

Nodding her head, Corsica turned her eyes back towards the window, peering out once more.

"Leave!"

As quickly as they could, the two men scurried out of the throne room, closing the door swiftly behind them. Alone in her chambers, Corsica lowered her head slightly, her eyes shutting slowly.

"_Whatever child they bring me will learn to rule in my place in my absence and this time I will have no husband to cause any failure in my plans…"_ she spoke to herself, her head rising slowly and her eyes opening up.

A smirk fell upon her face as she gazed up at the dull sky that hovered over her world.

"…I shall have an heir to my throne…and a strong one at that" she said as she turned herself towards her doors. "Guards!"

At her request, two well-built men proceeded into the room, both wearing armor specially attired for any protector of the queen. It of course spilled the colors of the Lunayeska-jins but also caressed the uniform with a tinge of gold along the waistline.

"Yes my queen" the two men answered as they gazed upon her, a move that she allowed only her people to do, no other's beneath them.

"Go find the scientists on this planet; I want the smartest and the brightest working on this" she said.

"What is it you'd like them to work on?" one of the men asked.

"I will be having a guest come to stay with me on this planet to rule as my new son or daughter and as much as I know they will be cursed with that pathetic weak human blood" Corsica said.

"We are sorry for your lost, my queen, but what are the scientists for?" one of the guards asked.

"I will not have my next heir to the throne some worthless human from Earth so I will need those men and woman to gather the right parts for this assignment" said Corsica.

The look on the guard's face was one of mystery and perplexities.

"Parts, my queen?" a guard asked.

"Did I stutter! Yes, parts, I have been thinking about something like this for a long time now and this is a better time than any to build a machine that can boost the power of any person I desire to grant myself the perfect heir. I want a machine built that can enhance the skills of whoever steps inside of it. A machine that can and will turn a person with no skill or even modest skills into a viable martial artist that can withstand a battle against those bastard saiyans. Now go! Do as I've instructed you!"

"At once my queen" the two men said simultaneously before disappearing behind the room doors.

Standing alone in the room once more, Corsica smirked with delight at the thoughts that now seemed to come into light.

"_Soon….very soon I will have the perfect child to take my place once I am taken from this planet into the other world. No longer will I have to deal with weak members of my own kind or these worthless humans from earth that serve me, no. I will have a strong child…or should I say…warrior"_

Her laughter filled the room as she tossed her head back in one quick motion. She attentively awaited the news that the two men she sent off earlier had returned with news of a child and not just any child but the child that soon would become the prince or princess of Lunayeska.

* * *

Planet Vegeta-sai

King Vegeta, the king of the Planet Vegeta-sai, was known to spark fear in anyone who dared go against his word. He was ruthless but still reigned control inside and outside the palace walls. After his father's death, he kept the word of the family creed and took a woman to bare him an heir. He cared not for her emotionally but she was still placed above all others but kept within an arm's length in the face of the public. Although he rarely showed emotion, he would feel a sense of pride when he'd see his young son take pride in his planet and his heritage.

King Vegeta was proud of that fact, the fact that one of his own blood would reign, as the strongest once his time was to end. Occasionally he would take the walk down towards the room where his eight-year-old son continued his intense training against his lowly sparring partner Goten in the hopes that one day he would not only surpass his father but also destroy the creature that held them down for so long. He always nodded his head in approval as he watched his only son demonstrate the behavior of a true Saiyan warrior, even at such a young age, to all those beneath him. Spending most of his time in his throne room, King Vegeta occasionally sat waiting to hear of any news that was brought to his attention about planets that would be easy to conquer or in one special case, destroyed.

Stepping into the throne room was Kakarot, King Vegeta's head of all guards. His head was low and his right hand across his chest as he stood before not only the king but one of his closest friends.

"Vegeta, I have news about the planet Lunayeska and the battle that continues between our two planets" Kakarot stated.

"And what news is that?" Vegeta asked settled back against the cushion of his seat.

"We have killed many of their own but more importantly, we have slaughtered the king and prince." Kakarot replied.

Running his hand over his chin, Vegeta smiled proudly as he moved up within the confinements of his chair.

"What else is there?" he asked.

"Just that, the battle is still waging on"

"And what of Frieza? Has he requested anything else from us or in regards to this war?" Vegeta asked.

"No, we have not heard from Frieza in quite some time"

"Good, let's just keep it that way for now." he said in a clear tone.

"I'm sure he is nothing to worry about. I was on my way to visit Chi-Chi. Do you want to take Trunks over to see his mother?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta frowned. Turning in his chair he gazed out into the light sky. His thoughts wandered to the holding area for all humans who served upon his planet, including the woman who bore his heir. She was just a woman to him, her name of no importance. He scoffed while turning his attention back toward Kakarot.

"I have no intention to visit that woman nor will I disturb my son while he trains," He chuckled. "Your youngest spawn is a good target for my heir,"

"He enjoys spending time with his friend," Kakarot rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Gohan and I are heading over behind the human walls to see Chi-Chi,"

"You are needed here to give me of any new information but I will let you and your oldest brat go visit that woman so long your oldest is prepared to head into battle at a moment notice,"

Kakarot cleared his throat. He knew this conversation would steer in this direction at some point. "About that, Vegeta, Chi-Chi doesn't think Gohan should go into battle against the Lunayeska-jins. He has been training hard but also studying and improving his knowledge. She feels he is best needed to defend the planet by creating technology like your mate,"

Vegeta slowly rose from his throne and stepped down in front of Kakarot. "That woman is no mate of mine, she's just a human. I do not care what a harpy thinks and neither should you. Your only concern is to get that boy of yours to defend this planet on a moment's notice. He is old enough now to destroy that worthless planet and all of their inhabitants once and for all. Don't tell me you've grown soft, Kakarot,"

"I have not grown soft. I know what is right, what flows through my blood and what flows through my sons. We are warriors and we must all do our part to fight like one," Kakarot nodded. "I will talk to him,"

"You do that Kakarot, you are dismissed," Vegeta spoke as he walked toward his throne and took his seat.

Bowing his head out of respect, Kakarot quickly exited the throne room, leaving the king to his quarters.

Watching him go, Vegeta quickly rose to his feet. Walking down the long aisle, covered by a deep shade of black carpeting, he stood in the middle of the room, a smile forged on his face.

"_That's wonderful news indeed, the death of the king and prince leaves that worthless planet in a state of panic. Soon I will be able to destroy them all one by one until I reach the queen and for her I will make her pay the ultimate price for leading this ridiculous war for so long. No one mocks the greatest warriors of all time; the Saiyans and gets away with it. She along with her people will learn that the hard way" _he said to himself as he made his way back towards his throne.

"_There is nothing they can do now and no matter how long this war goes on, soon my son will be grown and soon he will help in leading the fight against that planet and destroy all the inhabitants that reside on it. Victory will be mine!"_

Sitting down once more, the king's malicious laugh erupted throughout the room, the demise of the planet Lunayeska well within his beliefs, leaving only the best and truest planet as the survivor, the Saiyans.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Kakarot took in a sharp breath before placing the palm of his hand against a doorknob and turning slowly. Pushing the door in, he stood in the doorway and stared at the occupant inside the room.

"Son," he spoke sternly.

He watched as his eldest son looked up from his book, a slight stern look across his face.

"Yes dad?"

Kakarot sighed as he walked into the room. "Gohan, Vegeta wants you to prepare,"

The young teenager lowered his eyes then raised them in his father's direction. He nodded. "I understand but dad must we always engage in battle? I mean, we have family and friends on that planet. Can we really destroy them?"

Kakarot was silent. His son had a point. It was no secret Chi-Chi was brought to his planet to serve amongst the other humans while her father was sent to Lunayeska. Families being separated was common and yet it was the law of the planet and no one dared question it, including Kakarot himself.

"Gohan, we are to only worry about the people on our planet and the safety they entrust us with. We are here to protect those on this planet and make sure they are safe," replied Kakarot.

"Dad, maybe we can reason with the Queen of Lunayeska and get her to end this war. Don't you see, we are just puppets and Frieza is controlling the strings," Gohan stated adamantly.

Kakarot frowned. "Enough Gohan, starting tomorrow you will return to training and prepare for when you are called to battle,"

"Yes dad," Gohan lowered his head. He was defeated.

"Get ready, we can go and visit your mother down at the human quarters. I'll wait for you outside,"

Gohan watched as his father took his leave from the room he occupied, leaving him to his own silence. Glancing at his books, he lowered his brows. Instantly he slid his hands against his desk, knocking the contents onto the floor.

"_We are nothing more but puppets for Frieza and Vegeta"_

Slamming his fists against the table top, he rose to his feet and walked over to the window. His eyes burned toward the human quarters, the area his mother was forced to succumb to as home. Why couldn't she live with her family? Why were human looked upon as worthless? He, his brother and even the King's heir shared half the blood of human's so did that mean they were more important than those that gave them life? He just couldn't conjure up an answer.

"_It makes no sense,"_ He shook his head and turned from the window. Sliding his hand over the top of his short black spiked hair, he took in a sharp breath and walked out of his bedroom, less then eager to see his mother living in the state he knew she did not belong.

"_One day I'm going to set things right and free the humans…one way or another,"_

Gohan closed the door to the study and began walking down the hall keeping the pledge he made to himself fresh within the walls of his mind.


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

**A/N:** I'm glad people took the time to read the first chapter. I know you want Kakarot to be stronger against Vegeta and Vegeta to have someone to combat with, to pull his big head out of the clouds, well patience patience patience. Everything is not what it seems. Just keep reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

Planet Lunayeska

In its entirety, it was four days removed since the people of Lunayeska lost their beloved king and prince to the hand of the planets rival attribute, the Saiya-jin's. In those two days, most have mourned the deaths of their own except for the Queen herself in all her glory, Queen Corsica. The servants and guards that protected her palace from intruders only watched as she gallantly paraded around the grounds looking as if no grief had stricken her. While most would consider her actions those equal to someone with the blackest of hearts, the queen took it as her right to keep her people motivated and destined to continue their fight against whom she called the monkeys.

Finding herself in her personal chamber, wearing a long flowing red nightgown, Queen Corsica gazed out her window at the night less sky, watching the many moons that graced the beauty of her home. Stars were vaguely relevant on her planet as the many locations of the moons shined with a light so bright it could awaken even the sleepiest of those who presided under it. Although most would take the opportunity to grasp a good night's rest and prepare for the early morning, Queen Corsica stared irritated at the grounds below.

"_My plans have yet to come to reality and all because I sent weak blooded fools to do the real job of a true Lunayeska-jin. For this defiance of my patience those two will be severely punished!" _she bellowed to herself.

A swift but gentle knock at her door broke her from her thoughts and brought an ever-lasting scowl to her face.

"_Who dares to interrupt me at such hours!"_ she yelled to herself. "Enter!"

As the door to her chambers opened, she watched as one of her guards entered the room, previously positioned outside her door as a form of protection. Her scowl slowly faded but did not disappear, for her time was being invaded upon, her own kind's doing or not.

"My Queen…" the guard said as he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head in respect. "…the two men you have sent to earth have returned. They await you in your throne room"

Queen Corsica's scowl faded at this moment, the news breaking into her ears repeatedly.

"Do they have a child and of what age?" she asked.

"That information has not reached us, my queen"

Corsica could feel the anger start to seethe in her, her full attention now turned towards the man before her.

"Why is that!" she yelled.

"Forgive me my queen, they have just arrived. Would you like me to gather the proper information and deliver it to you personally?"

"No!" the queen yelled as she extended one foot in front of the other, taking slow striding steps towards the guard. "Take me to them at once!"

"Yes my queen" the guard said with a quick cunning bow. Turning on his feet, he pulled open the queen's door and allowed her to venture out first. Swiftly he proceeded after her, his assignment to deliver the queen to her destination his top priority.

Upon arriving inside the throne room, the Queen approached her chair, her eyes on the two men she cast away to earth but also on a female teenager who looked frightened yet vengeful. The queen couldn't place a finger on it but she was sure the young girl was already beginning to show defiance in her presence. An act she knew eventually she'd have to break. The girl looked fairly normal and resembled nothing short of the regular pathetic humans she had to eye every day of her reign.

"Have you forgotten where you are!" the queen bellowed as she glared at the two servants, watching them quickly lower themselves to one knee.

"We are sorry, my queen, please forgive us" they said in unison, their heads immediately lowered to the ground, their eyes focused on the mirrored image of the queen as she stood before her seat.

Setting upon her throne, Corsica frowned as she eyed each man individually.

"I am fed up with forgiving you for your lack of respect towards me! You both have also taken far too long to report back here which leads me to believe you were playing around with this important mission!"

She could see the fear emit from the two men, a sight she enjoyed to its fullest.

"No my queen, we have not been playing around. It just took us a little longer to…" one of the men started to explain.

"Do you dare to give me excuses!" the queen yelled as she rose from her seat, fire burning in her eyes at the continuous lack of disrespect.

"No my queen" the man said as he brought his head even lower to the floor, his body shaking with immense fear.

"Guards!" Queen Corsica yelled as she motioned forward two of her own towards her throne.

Extending her right hand, she swiftly pointed to the man on his knee before her. "Take this useless disrespecting common earthling and set him in the dungeon for punishment!"

"Yes my queen" the guards said as they rushed over and hoisted the man to his feet, each guard taking his arm into their own.

"No…my queen please…forgive me…" the man pleaded as he was dragged off towards the main entrance.

"I am sick of forgiving! I want him beaten severely and if he shall be near death from this, toss his body off my planet and let him die within the orbits of this universe"

"Yes my queen" the guards replied as they dragged the young man off to bring forth the fate set upon him by their queen, his pleas for his life echoing off the walls surrounding the room.

"Now…" Corsica said as she directed her eyes back down towards the one remaining servant before her. "…do you want to follow the same suit as your own!"

"No my queen" the man said as he brought himself down on both knees, head and eyes still fully in contact with the floor below. He body shook with nerves and fear, a sight that brought a small smile to the queen's face.

"Good…I didn't think so!" the queen said as she placed herself back on her throne.

Her eyes wandered to the teenager in front of her, anger stitched across her eyes as she bore her attention toward the young female and studied her features. She had her hair parted down then middle in two long pony tails on the side of her head. Her eyes a cool crisp black. She wore, what Corsica believed to be, a long white gown with small ruffles on the bottom. It was sleeveless bearing her arms for all to see. Her feet were laced with a pair of black slippers to keep her soles warm against the tile floor.

"_Ugh…"_ Corsica exclaimed with utter disgust. _"…there is no doubt in my mind this girl is from Earth, look at the disgusting way she is dressed" _

"You…" the queen said as she pointed to the young girl. "…what is your name!"

The young teenager huffed, ignoring the queen's direct question, something the queen quickly frowned upon.

"_Insolence…" _the queen thought. "What is your name!" she asked again, her eyes piercing through the teenager.

The girl turned her head away, refusing to answer Corsica's question, a move that infuriated her even further.

"Servant…!" she bellowed, now staring at the young man kneeling before her. "…you have brought me a defiant female and I thought I specifically told you to bring me a child! Not this old girl"

"Old?" the teenger spoke up, turning her head back toward the queen. "You're twice the age I am, maybe even older,"

The queen's hands shook against the railing of her chair arm. She growled at the lack of respect.

"Servent, speak your final words before I have your head removed for disobeying my order," she spat.

"My queen…" the young man said shakily. "…I know not of her name, only that she is the daughter of the ruler of Earth. Everyone we spoke with regarded her father and herself in the highest regard as the most powerful people on the planet so we moved forward. We slaughtered her father to bring her before you tonight…"

A smirk flew across the queen's face at the notion of someone being slaughter for her own personal gain.

"How much blood was there!" she questioned.

"A lot my queen…we made sure to leave no traces and immediately went for this teenager who herself put up a fight but with the devices we were given before our departure we were able to subdue her and brought her onto our ship to complete our task" the young man said.

"_Not bad…"_ the queen thought. _"…maybe there is hope for these pathetic servants after all" _

"Do you know of her age?"

"No my queen…we only guess her to be seventeen or eighteen years old" the young man replied.

"I do not go on guesses but facts, remember that!" the queen yelled as she rose from her throne once more.

She watched the young man continue to cower in fear, more so now that she had risen from her seat. Stepping down the stairs before her, the queen walked over to the girl to carefully look her over.

"_She looks ridiculous and weak at that…"_she thought as she circled her slowly, leaving not one inch on her unturned from her dark eyes. _"…How much of a fight could she have possibly put up to delay the inevitable?" _The queen eyed a red device around the teenager's neck._ "I see that had to use a nerve collar to paralyze the young girl in order to bring her here but still…she doesn't look that important to me. I would never allow her to be my heir as she is now. As strong as she is claimed to be I must make sure she is the strongest there ever was," _

Taking a step back, she quickly placed her hand against the red collar laced around the teenager's neck

"Get up!" she yelled as she loomed over her.

She watched as the female eyed her with distain. Her defiance growing stronger while she remained in a kneeling position before the queen.

"I said get up!" Corsica yelled again as she pulled on the collar, hoisting the girl to her feet with ease. The effects of the collar clearly still inhabiting the teenager's system.

"What is your name!"

"What does it matter to you what my name is? You killed my father with no remorse. I promise you that you'll pay for what you've done. Mark my words!" the teenager adamantly stated.

With immediate force, the queen tossed the girl aside and watched as she skid across the floor with a sickening thud.

"Well…" she said as she twisted her head and body around, her feet taking slow steps towards the young girl. "…name!"

"My name is Satan, Videl Satan. Remember that name because when I am able I will make you pay,"

Growling under her breath, the queen turned away, her back facing all those behind her.

"Guards!" she bellowed as the previous men entered the room immediately.

"Yes my queen" they said in unison.

"Take this disrespectful girl down to the lab. The scientists there know exactly what to do"

"At once my queen" the men said as they parted ways and made their way toward Videl.

Looking to the left through the corner of her eyes, Corsica watched as one of the guards picked the girl up by her left arm while the other guard roughly grabbed hold of her right, lifting her off her feet and ground with a force that such a velocity of air could capture ones breath away.

"_The true ruthlessness of my guards are spectacular…"_ she thought to herself. _"…and soon this wench will know what it feels like to show true respect and be ruthless at the same time" _

"Oh and Videl-" the queen spoke the teenger's name with disgust. "-when I am done you will forget all about who or what you were on that pathetic planet. Now mark MY words,"

Videl leered toward the queen. Her weight supported by the gentleman who held her in place.

"Go!" she yelled, watching the guards exit her room with the Videl in tow.

Hearing the door close behind her, the Queen proceeded back towards her throne, sitting upon it once more. Her eyes fell on the young servant that remained on his knees out of honor and respect.

"What is your name!" she yelled.

"…excuse me my queen?" the young man nervously asked, completely bewildered by the queen's question.

"Do not make me repeat myself again!"

"S-Sharpener…my name is Sharpener, my queen" the young man quickly replied.

Corsica brought her left hand to her chin, rubbing it intensely as she continued to gaze upon the man before her. She growled as she admired his features, the features that seemed frequent through the few Earthlings she encountered through her lifetime. The blond hair, the blue eyes, it almost made her wretch.

"I have a new assignment for you, rise!"

Sharpener slowly made his way to his feet, his head and eyes however still lowered.

"You will no longer be a servant to me for there are tons of your pathetic kind for me to use and kill…" she began. "…you will however be the servant for Videl, your next heir to my throne"

"Yes my queen" Sharpener replied.

"You will monitor her and do as she tells you to do. If she messes up by any means, then you will be punished for it and punished severely. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes my queen" Sharpener replied.

Hearing her doors open, the queen looked to see one of her guards enter the room, not before showing the proper respect to his ruler.

"My queen, the servant you sent out to the dungeons is near death; shall we commence with your wishes and cast him into the universe to die immediately?"

A smirk crossed Corsica's face once more as she rose to her feet. Taking momentous strides, she appeared before Sharpener and gazed upon him. His head remained lowered, his eyes focused on the ground and nothing more. Turning her head to the guard, Corsica let out a low laugh.

"I want to see his mangled flesh first…" she said before turning her attention back towards Sharpner, her smirk now transformed into a tight grin. "-then we can leave him off to die like the worthless disgrace he is"

Turning towards the left, Corsica headed towards the guard who bowed once more as she neared him. Stopping before the doors, Corsica frowned as she glanced back in Sharpener's direction.

"Get out! You are no longer needed but soon I will call for you and when I do you better be ready or else you will suffer the same fate as your soon to be departed friend!"

"Yes my queen" Sharpener said as he turned around and hastily headed towards the main doors, exiting immediately.

The queen nodded as she walked out of her throne room, the guard quickly in tow to witness the exile of the one deemed a worthless earthling.

* * *

Planet Vegetasai

Sitting in his study, amiss the night sky and the dim light in the room, sat the King in all his glory. Swaying back and forth in his overly large chair, he rubbed his hands over his beard while his eyes stared off into the pits of his own mind.

"_It's been four days…four days since the death of that king and his son and yet this war continues. That blasted Queen Corsica…she is toying with me. She's a fool to continue such a battle with such a lost on her end, she truly is ruthless in her own respective ways but I can be even ruthless…"_ he thought to himself as a small knock to his door broke him from his tranquil thoughts.

"Who is it!" he bellowed, hating to be disturbed at such hours of the night.

"It is I, father" a small voice rang from the opposite side of the door.

"Come in, my son" the king said as he watched his study doors open and his eight-year-old son, Trunks, emerge before him with his seven-year-old sparing partner, Goten, standing in the door way with his head lowered. "What are you doing up? I ordered you to bed"

Glancing over his son, the King noticed the young half-saiya-jin standing in the door way. "And why is he here, Trunks?"

"Goten and I just finished our training and I know I was to head to bed but I wanted to ask you a question if that is all right with you?" Prince Trunks said.

The king smirked at his son, noting the respect he was showing. He was growing prouder of his heir even if his blood was tainted but the king brushed that fact aside.

"You may but…" King Vegeta turned his attention towards the door. "…Goten leave. What we discuss is none of your concern" He watched as the young boy nodded his head and disappeared from the chamber door.

"Now, what is it Trunks?" the King asked as he stared down at his young son.

"Father…when will I be able to head on a mission to destroy those worthless Lunayeska-jins?" Trunks asked.

King Vegeta was taken aback by such a direct question but still smiled proudly; the fighting blood flowing immensely through his son's veins was obvious.

"You are too young to take on such a task, Trunks. Once your training is complete and you have grown somewhat in age, I will enlist your help first and foremost to destroy those people if the battle continues until that point in time but I wouldn't be too hopeful. We will destroy those bastards before you are sent to war," the king replied.

"But father, my blood boils with hate for those people, to think they believe they can withstand the power of us saiya-jin's…" Prince Vegeta started with a chuckle "…it's laughable"

"Yes my son it is," the king replied. He loved watching the anger seethe through his son's words.

"I want to get my hands on them before this war is over. I want to prove to you what I can do"

"You are my son and as such I know what you can do because you have my blood going through you. You will have your opportunity but not tonight, tonight you shall rest and every night after until I deem you ready to take on this chance, now to bed with you" the king said.

"Father…may I ask another question?"

Vegeta sighed, his patience growing thin but he nodded his head, allowing the opportunity to be addressed once more.

"Goten told me his dad and Gohan went to see their mother today. When will we go see my mom?"

Vegeta frowned. If it was up to him his son would never know his blood wasn't one hundred percent the same as his father's but it was mixed with one of the weakest races the universe had to offer. In fact, if it wasn't for Kakarot's youngest brat big mouth revealing the truth his son would have grown, lived and died never knowing the truth.

"I told you to go to bed now I will not say it for a fourth time, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…father" the prince said before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Watching his son go, King Vegeta sat up in his seat, a smile gracing his manly features.

"_Soon Trunks…soon you will reign as not only the hero of our people but their king. You will not have time to think of that woman who bore you. Your only focus will be on becoming one of the greatest kings of all time, behind your father that is," _

Gazing out the window, Vegeta's dark eyes fell upon the compound housing many of the female human's living their lives under his rule, the mother of his son living there as well.

"_Hn, that woman is nothing to me, means nothing to me. She did her job and now it is my job to ensure my son has a planet to rule upon and he will once that damn queen and her followers are destroyed,"_

_

* * *

_Planet Lunayeska

Heading down the blue corridors that led to the lab, Queen Corsica stood before two large black doors that sealed behind it the progress she was hoping to hear very soon. Moving over a bit, she pressed her finger down on the intercom and spoke slowly and clearly into the voice box.

"Dr. Briefs, step out here at once!"

Taking a step back, she waited as the doors opened up and what looked to be an elderly man emerged. He had a white mustache and short white hair as well as black framed glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose. He wore on a white lab coat that reached down to his knees, a small black cat sitting perched on his left shoulder.

"My queen…" he bowed respectfully. "…to what do I owe this honor?"

"Give me the status on that girl!"

"She is being inserted into the gravity chamber on as we speak, my queen. We are not sure however how this process will work out but we are hoping for the best" Dr. Briefs said.

"You will not hope for the best but deliver the best, do you understand! When I came to you with this idea you told me you were able to get it done and you better do as you said you would or I will make sure you are killed for your lies just like your wife and your only child!" Queen Corsica yelled.

Dr. Briefs paused. His eyes shut as the memories of his wife and only daughter being separated from him during the raid on Earth caused his knees to shake slowly but he quickly maintained his composure.

"With all due respect, my queen, I am very capable of handling this task. It will take a few days to make sure that girl is able to not only withhold the energy and sophistication of such training but will also be an unstoppable force that no one would deem mess with"

Corsica smirked at the news bestowed upon her.

"You will inform me at once when she has completed every rigorous task set before her. I want her tested out right after. Videl is to be perfect!" she said.

"Videl, my queen?"

"That stubborn girl told me her name was Videl and that is what her name will remain. Make sure all memories with the exception of her first name is erased and done away with. I want her memories fresh for manipulation. She is now my heir and I will do with her as I wish." the queen stated.

"My queen, in my presence Ms. Satan spoke highly of the training…" Dr. Briefs began before he was hastily cut off from speaking any further.

"Her name is Videl and you will not correct me, do you understand Dr.? Don't make that mistake again! Videl is to be perfect" the Queen yelled.

"My queen, I mean you no disrespect," said Dr. Briefs.

"Of course you don't for your life must mean something to you to know you better not disrespect me. All I care about is her perfection"

"Yes my queen, and she will be perfect in every way, you have my word"

"Your word means nothing to me! I thrive on results and nothing but that. I pulled you from Earth because you were one of many ingenious doctors on that pathetic planet and you serve me, you remember that! You and the rest of those men and women are to do my bidding and nothing more!" Corsica said.

"Yes my queen"…Dr. Briefs nodded. "…I and my colleagues are nothing more than here to serve under your rule. With my expertise I will be able to construct for you a heir for your throne and trust me, you will be pleased with the results"

"I trust no one and I will not be pleased until the task is completed! Now get back to work and make sure I am let known when she is finished!"

"Yes my queen" Dr. Briefs said as he entered the lab, the large black doors closing behind him.

Queen Corsica brought her arms across her chest as she stared at the adjacent doors before her.

"_Soon I will have the most power heir this planet or any other has seen. This new technology will impose a serious threat upon those monkey's and thus Lunayeska-jins will triumph in victory!"_

Turning on her feet, the queen continued down the hall towards her bedroom chambers, a smile on her face that enlisted the news that soon her time and her people's time was about to be relived thru the embodiment of a brand new warrior.


	3. The Next Heir

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

Thank you to those who read the last two chapters. Read on as we continue this saga...

* * *

Planet Vegetasai

Vacationed in his study, King Vegeta's eyes narrowed furiously as he gazed endlessly at the dark walls that encased him. No object remained in sight, no picture of any kind, just the blankness before him caught his eye. He was indeed in deep thought, his mind running like the speed of light, if not faster. His forearms were draped over the base of his seat, perched upon the smoothness of the chair's indigenous arms. His left palm laid dormant at the edge while his fingers drummed the rhythm of his state of mind at the arm's edge. The room was as silent as could be, only the sound of his incisive drumming on the chair bellowed throughout the room.

"_It's been three weeks and yet no word…blast" _he screamed to himself as his left fingers maneuvered underneath the edge of the chair arm, taking it full within his grasp.

Raising his right hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose, his temperament getting the best of him with every waking second that passed him by.

"_What good are these men? They haven't given me a report in weeks…I shouldn't have to do things myself. I am the King!" _he continued to yell as he closed his left hand up in a tight fist and brought it up a few inches before slamming it back down against the chair arm, leaving a slight impression of his anger behind.

Unbeknownst to the King, however, outside his study door perched the young heir to the throne with his best friend close beside him, each with an ear pressed against the door.

"Your dad seems mad," Goten replied as he gazed up at Trunks who stood over him listening to his father's anger echo against his ears.

"I bet it has something to do with the war we're in right now. My dad says soon it's going to be over and we're going to win," Trunks replied.

"You really think so?"

Trunks nodded his head, his eyes stern.

"Of course Goten," he began. "Sayian's always win,"

Goten smiled a proud smile.

"When are we going to join the fighting? We've been practicing every day,"

Trunks frowned, the memories of the conversation he had with his father three weeks ago still fresh in his mind.

"My dad says we have to be ready and we aren't ready yet he says,"

Goten looked up at his friend, a long pout finding a home against his lone features.

"But we are ready. We've been working really hard,"

"I know Goten but that only means we have to show my dad that we are strong and we are ready," Trunks replied.

Goten nodded and prepared to respond but sound of the door opening took his attention away. He and Trunks stumbled but caught their balance while their eyes moved upward and into the direction of the King. The boys both pushed an amount of saliva down into their throat. They were busted.

"Are you two lost?" Vegeta questioned, immediately following his question with a response before the two boys had a chance to speak up. "You must be if you dare invade my privacy,"

Goten and Trunks looked at one another then lowered their eyes.

"I'd expect this from Kakarot's brat. He can't help being brought up without common sense-" Vegeta looked between the two boys. "-but Trunks I know you were brought up better, right?"

Trunks nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, I'm sorry…"

Goten quickly shot his head up and stared at Vegeta.

"I'm sorry too!" he replied immediately.

"Sorry means nothing to me. You both are to be confined to your rooms for the remainder of the day. No training from either one of you,"

Trunks and Goten looked at up Vegeta with a pained look etched across their faces. Needless to say they were crushed.

"But that's not fair. My dad said we were going to go visit my mom today," Goten spoke up.

Growling outright, Vegeta lowered his right hand and grabbed the front of Goten's shirt, lifting the young boy off his feet and directly within his eye sight.

"You have no respect for anyone or anything. Your weak ass father has done a horrible job raising you and that older brat of his. It is times like this I wish I would have destroyed the entire race of human's on this planet including your mother. Obviously you have her weakness within you and Kakarot has allowed that. Disgusting,"

Goten bit down on his lower lip, holding back the tears that were beginning to form against his eyes. His eyes shut tightly, refusing to stare into the angry eyes of Vegeta.

"Put him down,"

Opening his eyes, Goten looked toward the right along with Trunks and Vegeta to see his older brother Gohan standing before them, a frown beneath the narrow expression of his eyes.

The King smiled as he eyed the teenager standing before him in defiance. He chuckled lightly.

"Are you giving me orders?" he questioned. "Because I don't follow orders,"

"Put my brother down and let you and I handle this," Gohan spoke up once more, taking a step toward the King.

"Hn," Vegeta huffed, tossing Goten to the ground with a large thud. Placing his arms across his chest, Vegeta walked toward Gohan.

"Are you saying you want to fight me, Gohan?" Vegeta questioned, standing chest to chest with the teenager.

"No, but I cannot stand by and let you talk to my brother like that. Since my father is out scouting planets as is his job I am in charge of my younger brother and if he has disrespected you in any way than it is up to me to handle it, with all due respect to you, _King_,"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the blatant tone of his status being spoken by the young half saiyan standing before him. He was less than pleased by the situation in its entirety.

"Leave," he commanded, directing his eyes toward the two young boys watching the scene unfold before them.

Trunks and Goten heeded the words of Vegeta and began walking backwards down the hall. Goten's pace was slower than Trunks as he kept his eyes on his older brother. He was uncertain if leaving his side was the right choice to make.

Glancing to the side, Gohan nodded his head, directing his brother to follow after the young prince and disappear as instructed to do so. He watched as Goten returned his advances with a nod of his own before running down the hall to catch up with Trunks.

Hearing the boys footsteps echo down the hall, Vegeta chuckled lightly at silence that now surrounded the two men. All eyes were off them now, leaving him to his own devices.

Without hesitation, Vegeta brought his forearm against the center of Gohan's throat, pressing the teenager against the wall behind them.

"Just because Kakarot put you in charge of that brat does not mean you are to forget your place, boy. I could kill you in an instant or have you forgotten?" Vegeta sneered.

"Then why don't you do that?" Gohan challenged.

He studied Vegeta's expression as the two continued to stare a hole into the other. As violent as Vegeta's threats were, he knew they were nothing more than that, threats. Open threats that he knew would never be followed fully.

"You've had your head shoved so far up those books of yours that you think you are so damn smart. Your brain can only get you so far or have you overlooked that we are under attack every single day?" Vegeta spoke angrily.

"How could I forget? My father has instructed me to go back into training. Your orders I presumed?"

"You speak as if you are objecting to it or if you have a choice in the matter,"

"Having a choice here is something I know I do not have. I choose to respect my father and if he wishes my assistance then I will go back and train in preparation but I must say I am against this war," replied Gohan.

The pressure Vegeta originally added against the base of Gohan's throat began to lessen as the two continued to talk to one another.

"I don't give a damn if you are against it or not. You are a strong warrior, the only reason I have not killed you or your idiot father but every day I see the weakness of your mother surface-"

"-do not speak ill of my mother, Vegeta," Gohan interrupted, pushing himself away from the wall and moving closer toward the King.

"Struck a nerve, did I?" Vegeta began to add pressure against Gohan's neck once again, pushing the teenager back against the wall.

"I said I would go back into training and I will speak to Goten. If that is all that is bothering you then I will leave,"

Vegeta was silent. Lowering his arm, his released his pressure against Gohan's throat but kept his position before him. Drawing his right arm back, Vegeta locked his fingers into a tight fist and brought it against Gohan's stomach.

Extending his arm, he caught a startled Gohan was he leaned forward from the sharp blow. Vegeta smirked, bringing his head close against Gohan's ear.

"Now, you may leave,"

Vegeta took a step back and glared at Gohan who in turn met the king's stare with one of his own. The two spoke silently with one another until the King had his full and turned away. He began walking down the hall, his hands balled into tight fists against his sides.

"_That fucking kid…and here I thought I would have a calm day ahead. My blood is boiling over with frustration…"_

Turning the corner, Vegeta walked past his bedroom doors and continued down the hall.

"_I need to get these frustrations out and I know just the way to do it,"_

With a smile on his face, Vegeta pushed open a pair of double doors and disappeared behind it, on his way to settle his underlying urges.

Plant Lunayeska

"Those are not the ones! Get it right of you will severely pay!" Queen Corsica screamed as she stood in the middle of the palace ballroom, observing workers sufficiently decorate the entire room.

She wore a long flowing crimson gown, enticed with the finest sapphire gems embedded throughout the material. Her hair was brought up in a messy bun which on any other would look hideous but on her made her look even more beautiful. Two loose strands fell from the bondage of the group and fell gingerly against her cheeks, adding even more beauty to her fair graces. Resting on top of her head was her elegant crown, made of the finest gold and shimmering in the most flawless of gems, rubies and more sapphires.

"You there!" she yelled as her eyes peered towards a young man in ragged clothes, torn across the chest and at the seams.

Extending her right arm out, she let her hand to the talking as she maneuvered her index back and forth, addressing the young boy to approach her.

"Now!" she yelled as she noticed his eagerness to reach her was relatively slow in pace.

Standing before the young boy, the Queen watched as he immediately lowered himself to the ground at her feet, his head dropped down towards his lap. She watched as his body trembled in what she knew was fear, a sight that brought her nothing but continuous bliss and joy.

"Y-yes…my queen?" the young boy stammered, his fear clearly noticeably now by the tone in his voice.

The queen could only widen her smile at his continuous behavior before her. He looked to be nothing more than a teenager; the kind the Queen detested more than anything on the basis that he was no longer a child but yet not completely a man. He was useless in her eyes.

"Do you know why I summoned you to me?" she asked him in her normal ear-shattering tone.

"N-no, my queen, I do not know why you have summoned me. Please…may I ask why…?"

The queen narrowed her eyes immediately as she raised her left leg, the sparkle from the strap across her heeled sapphire embedded shoe glistening in the light. Moving just an inch forward, she brought her foot down against the back of the young boy.

"No, you may not!" she answered as she heard the boy groan in pain, a sound she immediately enjoyed. "Do not speak unless you are told to do so you worthless excuse for a human!"

Again the heel of her foot found its way into the spine of the young boy, allowing his body to shiver in pain. Bringing her arm across her chest, the queen glanced around at the other workers, still adorning her ballroom with balloons and caters of food at every aspect of the room. Seeing that everyone kept to their work, she brought her dark eyes back on the young boy.

"You are working too slowly! I could tell by the way you came to me when I summoned you that you were of a snail's pace and I…don't…have…time for it!" she yelled as with each word she brought her foot lower and lower against the boy's back, her heel now ripping away the thin fabric of his shirt and allowing the bare heel to mark him visibly.

Hearing a noise beside her, the sound of someone's throat clearing, the queen glanced out the corner of her eyes to see Dr. Briefs standing before her with his eyes immediately fixated on her.

"Hn…" the queen let a sigh slide off her tongue as she brought her eyes back to the young footstool beneath her. "…quicken the pace or you will die at my guards hand and left floating aimlessly in the atmosphere!"

The young boy didn't respond as warm drops of water flowed down from the safety of his cheeks to the floor below. Lifting her foot up but just an inch, the queen brought it back down heavily, hearing a slight crack below. The boy screamed in pain as the heel of the queen's foot broke his skin and found its way into his body.

"Do you understand me?" she yelled as she lifted her foot once more, removing it from the boys back and letting it fall beside her other one.

She watched as the boy trembled immensely, a chuckle encircling her as she watched him thrive in pain.

"Back to work!" she bellowed.

"Y-yes my queen" the young boy said as he bowed his head out of respect and scurried away to finish the task prior to his encounter with the queen.

As she watched him go, his quickness satisfying her, Queen Corsica turned her attention completely on Dr. Briefs, his being still standing as once before, completely still.

"Well…" she said.

Dr. Briefs didn't respond as he smirked and nodded his head slowly. Queen Corsica followed suit as a smirk crossed her face as well, her immediate joy held within, not worthy of being seen in front of such commoners.

"Take me at once!"

Turning around, Dr. Briefs immediately walked off towards the ballroom doors, the queen quickly in tow beside him. As they reached the doors, the queen glanced at one of her guards who stood watching the workers continue throughout the room. With a sufficient nod, the queen and guard exchanged an immediate agreement before she vacated the room, heading towards the lab.

Walking down the corridors, the Queen's face contorted from the suppressed joy she once felt to complete distaste and distain as she now followed the doctor toward the main laboratory.

"Dr. Briefs, my patience with you is running its course! You have yet to speak a word to me and I do not tolerate that one bit for it shows nothing but a lack of respect towards me your queen!" she said as she stopped proceeding any further.

"My queen.…forgive me for my rudeness towards you…" Dr. Briefs said as he too stopped walking and turned around on his heels, bowing his head in the queen's direction. "…I do not mean to show you any form of disrespect but I want to keep the suspense in the air before I reveal the next heir to your lucrative planet"

"I do not care for any suspense, Dr., and as for the next heir, that has yet to be proven as so!" Queen Corsica responded as she glided past him and continued towards the lab.

"Forgive me my queen for asking, but, what is it that you mean?" the doctor asked as he followed after the royal highness.

"I have yet to see the improvement you have made and thus am believing that she is as you have said, one of a kind and completely at her best…" she started as she turned a corner with Dr. Briefs swiftly in tow.

"Yes my queen, she is ready to abide by you" he said.

"…however…I do not go on just words alone. I want to see her for myself, I want to see just what powers she has been entrusted with and then and only then will I decide if she will complete the process of becoming my heir or be distributed to the wastelands to rot among the other pieces of junk already present!" Queen Corsica said as she slowed her pace, the laboratory door clear within her sights.

"My queen you need not worry of doing such to this girl. We have removed any indication that she was once of the disgusting earth human race and now have the blood and power of a true Lunayeska-jin" Dr. Briefs said as he and the queen now stood in front of the laboratory doors.

"Enough with the talk, I want to see the proof that you have done what you've informed me you would do!"

"At once, my queen" Dr. Briefs said as he pressed his palm against a small keypad near the door, allowing his prints to be scanned and surveyed within a hidden and discreet computer.

"_Dr. Briefs, welcome. You may enter"_

Pushing the door open, the queen and the doctor emerged into the laboratory which expanded well beyond most of the rooms in the entire palace. Swirling staircases adorned each side of the room, allowing access to the upper floor where some of the main computers were located including a few scientists, busy with their assignments and tasks. There were chemistry equipment set up in one foyer of the room and the other dawned cases of books and files of current or previous cases the scientists have/had yet discovered.

"This way…" Dr. Briefs stated as he walked towards the back of the lab, towards two metal doors.

Never taking her eyes off the destination, the queen ignored all glances from the other scientists who quickly gazed back upon their work so not to get caught staring.

"Is she behind these doors?" Queen Corsica asked as she stood before the doors.

Dr. Briefs remained silent as he swiped a pass against the edge of the door and wall, allowing the two doors to unlock and slowly become ajar, giving them entrance. As the two emerged inside, the onlooker of scientists could only watch as the doors closed before them, giving them nothing more than wonderment as to what was beyond that room.

Standing in a completely darkened room, which once shed light from the outside, now gone, the Queen growled immensely under her breath. Before giving her a chance to react to the lack of light, Dr. Briefs quickly moved a nearby switch from the off to on position, allowing lights to shine from the raptures above. Adjusting her eyes to the brightness of the room, Corsica maneuvered around, a frown suppressed to her face.

"So, where is she?" she asked as she brought her arms across her chest once more as she has done on numerous occasions.

"She is here my queen…" Dr. Briefs said as he walked over to a tall pod that lay slanted against the metal wall behind it, similar to the door before it.

Queen Corsica remained silent as she watched Dr. Briefs press a button on the side for the pod, allowing the it to open and give her a clear view of the girl lying dormant inside. Taking a step closer, Corsica eyed her over, looking for any sign of difference from before, she found none.

"Briefs!" she yelled as she rose her eye level towards the doctor himself "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Believe me when I tell you it is not, the girl is not as she was before" Dr. Briefs quickly stated.

"I never believe words, only results and you have not provided me with any! You have failed me and for that I will have you killed!' the queen yelled.

Although his life was threatened, Dr. Briefs kept his composure as he placed his right hand upon the teenager's forehead, moving his hand back and forth slowly. He watched as his attentiveness started to work and allowed her light eyes to open, awaking her from her slumber. The two watched as the young girl grabbed onto the edge of the pod and emerged, standing on her feet and staring directly at the queen.

"My queen…if you can allow me to explain…" Dr. Briefs started as he watched the queen continuously return the young girl's stare.

"Go on if you must!" Queen Corsica responded.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Briefs responded.

"This process wasn't as difficult as once believed when the girl was brought in. We immediately put her to an eternal rest so we could begin. We removed a few pints of her earthling blood and in its place took some samples from the strongest fighters we have as well as some of yours my queen, taken from when you yourself was a child" he started as he walked around Videl.

"I know already of the allotted blood distribution. Every person birth upon this planet must undergo a test of true Lunayeska-jin blood to ensure that their powers of telekinesis are of true power and strength. What of her power?"

"Allow me to continue my queen…upon studying her I noticed she was already strong for someone of her age and race. We only added what we felt was needed to ensure that she will live as long as she is needed to ensure this planet has an heir for years to come after your passing,"

The queen's once hard demeanor fell short as she heard the informative words of Dr. Briefs and instead of interrupting him, allowed him to continue.

"The power this child has is unlike any other in which she is especially fit to perform in combat. We have given her the knowledge of many martial arts techniques in combination with what she originally had stored within her memories." he said.

"…she looks absolutely normal…as if she was of my race or at the very least your little people"

"Yes, my queen, I have made it so she can pass herself off as your own but yet it is only you, I and a few others that know of her true nature. It is best it is kept that way before word spreads to the saiya-jins and they figure out some way to destroy her…though that is utterly impossible" said Dr. Briefs.

"Good. Good."

"My queen, I was wondering when we were transferring all the various bloods into her, what if she were to contract a part of the curse that has plagued your people over time and-" Dr. Briefs began.

"She has no curse! That curse was bestowed upon elders and she is not an elder! Don't speak of that filthy curse. It disgusts me for with power like that you might as well link yourself to one of those monkey's we are battling. What we inherit is true whereas the light show of the saiya-jins are mockeries of true power. Now do not bring that up ever again do you hear me!" the queen bellowed.

"Yes my queen" the doctor said immediately.

"Is she obedient? I will not have her disrespecting me in any way" the queen asked changing the subject.

Dr. Briefs nodded his head as he looked at Videl.

"It is as if she were completely normal and she will begin as such once you greet her. Once that is done, you will see just how obedient she is to you"

Queen Corsica looked Videl over once more before addressing her.

"Speak!"

Videl blinked her eyes slowly before a smile crept across her face.

"Good Evening," she spoke with a light tone of respect.

It was the queen's turn to adjust her eyes as she looked over Dr. Briefs who caught her question before she had a chance to give it.

"She is your daughter and will address you with the utmost respect. Any memory she had of her previous life as a being of Earth has been destroyed and replaced with thoughts of truly being one of your own. I hope that is fine with you my queen"

"So Videl is her name is it?" the queen asked as she eyed the teenager once more.

"_Princess Videl…it has a ring to it…it remains as such!" _she thought to herself.

"So all of her memory of that pathetic planet she emerged from is fully gone?" she asked.

"_More or less.._The only memory she has is of you being her mother and nothing more. Everything else she will gain on this planet, she is a fast learner and will be very valuable if she is taught the proper skills" Dr. Briefs responded.

The queen was enjoying the news brought before her on her heir but still desired more.

"Her technique in fighting, how developed is it?" she asked.

"At the moment it is developed and I am sure it could improve with practice and…" Dr. Gero started before he was immediately cut off.

"…and she will engage in a fight before me. I want to see what she can do so far. It is from there I will determine if she is even capable of learning more like you've stated"

"Very well my queen, please follow me as well as you too Videl" Dr. Briefs said as he turned around, heading towards another pair of doors in the far corner.

Planet Vegetasai

"Something wrong, woman?" Vegeta questioned in a tone shadowed by a lack of honest concern.

"My name is Bulma, Bul-ma, and I'm sick and tired of these encounters. People around here are starting to wonder what is going on and I am quite irritated with the stares and looks,"

"Well, if people are staring at you then stop staring at them," Vegeta replied much to Bulma's liking.

"Vegeta, this has been going on since I arrived on this planet. I would have thought after everything, including our son, that you would recognize me as more than just a common fuck,"

Turning around, Vegeta frowned as his eyes met Bulma's as the light shined between the two of them.

"Woman, you are what I say you are. You gave me my heir. You did your job. Do not make this as if you aren't taken care of or have you not noticed the variety of outfits you adorn yourself with? The housing I have placed you in, away from the rest of the trash? You even have your own helper to assist you so don't give me that living poor shit, okay?"

Bulma's light blue eyebrows began to form on the center of her face.

"Did you hear me say I was living poor, Vegeta? All I want to know is why does it have to be this way? Why must you keep me away from our son as if I am just some-"

"-human?" Vegeta said flatly. "That's because that is what you are. A human,"

"Have you forgotten about our son, Trunks? He has half of your blood and half of mine so that makes him half human," replied Bulma.

Fixing the ends of his shirt, Vegeta huffed.

"Your point?"

Shifting the back of her hands against her waist, Bulma leaned in close to Vegeta.

"My point is this, Chi-Chi always has her husband and sons come and visit her and I would like the opportunity to see my son. I'm sure he's grown so much and I'm missing it because of..."

Bulma's voice trailed off as Vegeta's eyes quickly peered into her own. She watched a sly smile emerge on his face, as if he was beginning to take joy in their conversation which was no laughing matter. She could feel her face growing warm and anger starting to consume her.

Drawing back her right hand she prepared to strike, directing the palm of her hand toward Vegeta's face.

"-it's all because of you. I want to see my son!"

Bulma's hand connected with Vegeta's face, a slap that delivered everything she could muster. The anger she had growing within her came out in a gesture she knew would erase the smile from his face.

As she thought, Vegeta was less than amused by her actions and immediately wrapped his hand around her right wrist, dangling her now limp hand in front of his face. His eyes fell upon her hand as he contemplated ripping the skin right from the bone it was attached to.

"You gave me my son, the son that will rise up and take control of all Saiyan's when the time is right. For that reason I have not killed you," he spoke in almost a hush whisper but loud enough for Bulma to catch every word.

Bulma gasped softly. For the first time since their conversation started she removed her eyes from Vegeta's and stared at the light thread lines on the sheets below.

"So...is that the only reason you haven't killed me yet?"

Vegeta was silent. Hesitant in his response. Pulling his arm back, he pulled Bulma onto the bed, quickly grabbing her only free arm and pinning both of her wrists above her head. Bulma looked up at Vegeta and the unchanging expression on his face. She couldn't help but wonder if he might have changed his mind and just might dispatch her at that given moment in time.

Vegeta leaned in close to her so that their faces were but inches apart from one another.

"What is it you want from me? To tell you I love you? Well I don't. Love is a weak emotion and warriors are not entitled to have them if they plan on seeing another day. The last thing I need is you or that boy being used against me because despite the way you see things I will not lay my life down in front of that queen or any other if your life or his was on the line,"

Bulma swallowed a lingering trail of saliva that was lodged in her throat.

"Say what you will, Vegeta, but I know you care about your son. It isn't all about having someone take your place and as for me I knew from the first day you took me forcefully in the corridor of your palace that you had feelings for me to some degree. I've heard people talk around here, those elders who see fit to die in peace living in this sanctum you've built for humans. They say I am the first person to challenge you, go against your word, defy you when given direct orders. You remember, don't you?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta smiled, loosening the grip on her wrists.

"You were vulgar over being brought here. Asking ridiculous questions about some old man and some woman. Refusing to shut up, refusing to listen. I had to take matters into my own hands when you raised your voice at me. As you learned, defiance is not something I tolerate," he replied.

"I was concerned over my parents. Regardless of the reason that brought us together you continued to return even after you tossed me into this asylum," Bulma stated.

Vegeta huffed.

"Woman, I do not have time for this. I have a planet to run,"

Releasing her wrists, he climbed off of Bulma and finished correcting his attire to his satisfaction.

Propping up on her elbows, Bulma could only watch in silence as Vegeta stood before her adorned in his royal attire.

"Will you at least let Trunks know I'd like to see him?" she questioned.

Refusing to look her way, Vegeta walked toward the bedroom door. He stopped just short of the altar and placed his hand against the frame of the door.

"Guards will escort him here tomorrow. He disobeyed me today and has been punished,"

Bulma cringed slightly, hoping her son's punishment wasn't as vile as she had watched other people endure when crossing the King's rules. As if he read her mind, Vegeta continued.

"He's fine. Stop worrying. I don't need you growing old wrinkles on that face of yours,"

Bulma smiled. "Are you saying I'm pretty as I am?"

Vegeta chuckled a laugh and walked through the door.

"No, just the opposite,"

He could hear her obsenities echo against his ear which made him laugh to himself once again. A good argument was something he grew to love between the two of them aside from the warmth he felt as he plowed into her passionately whenever he visited. He glanced over his shoulder, contemplating returning and going for a second round. Closing his eyes, Vegeta turned his head around and continued walking down the hall. His eyes opened as he walked toward the entrance to the home.

He had no time to gather seconds, he had a job to do and a plan to put together if he hoped to gain the upper hand between himself and his long lasting rival.

_"I shall take out the queen and destroy her miserable planet and then Frieza-" _He smiled sadistically. _"-you're next."_


End file.
